mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jack Noir
Wait a second... Who's typing in the name? I don't recall any character with yellow fingers. Fruckert 13:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh. I'm colourblind, and thought they were green for a while there! The implications were staggering, and I'm sure you agree. Mawk 08:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) WV? Recently he said his CARAPACE. Who might we know who also has a CARAPACE? I smell plot thickening!--Lord Senax 01:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The Most Awesome Theory Evar Say, here's a theory for you folks. Since it would seem the Dark kingdom has versions of the Midnight Crew, might that possibly mean the Light Kingdom has versions of the Problem Sleuth, Pickle Inspector, and Ace Dick?--EI 20:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That would be totally awesome! Where would MK go? (if he turns out to be in one of the palaces) QuigleyQ 20:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I must agree on the awesomeness. That would kick ass. On a side not...can we please separate the threads? It get's confusing. Fruckert 03:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Theme I put Jack noir as a theme song, but blue noir might work too. We might have to have a discussion. MrChemyCal 23:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Queen's "Death" I don't think Jack killed the queen, I think rather she maybe vanished or teleported away somehow, it would seem improbable that a semi-main character like here would just die. I don't see why not! She's a perfect character to die. She has been noted of her importance to the world, and yet she had not much importance to the plot. So the consequences of her death are exciting! Plus, the King has been killed too. Unless his head can survive on it's own... Ps. Don't forget to sign your posts using for tildes --> ~ Alienatedduck 16:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) She survives in another universe and becomes a big villian(hero?) so I dont see why notGreenBeanXD 03:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Wings Any ideas/speculations as to why Jack got wings from his prototyping while neither queen got them? 20:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Black Queen got wings, re-watch the "Jack: Ascend" animation. She has them through-out the whole animation.Koolkevk 00:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you're right. Must have missed that... 14:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is this image broken, is it just me? argh, well when i get it working it is a Jack Noir prototyped picture, that I did, but I'm not sure if it works. I'm not going to add it to the page. Loverdesang 05:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) (edit: It was just me >.>) Looks fine to me. Majutsukai 08:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well if anyone wants to put it on the page, they are more than welcome. Loverdesang 18:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sprites There's some extra sprites of Jack on this sheet. Anything on there we want to include? McAllisterFawkes 16:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Jack Black Hereby creating an official place where we can actually DISCUSS this whole Jack Black thing rather than just Edit -> Undo -> Redo -> Undo -> Redo -> etc. I don't see the physical resemblance, personally. If we want to include something about the name similarity, that'd be fine by me, but I don't really see a need for anything beyond that. -- Jumpjet2k 02:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The resemblance is unimportant, but the name is similar. If the article was changed to have that, I am sure everyone will be happy. SergeantQuagmire 18:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It is similiar. And that is the only connection between the two of them. I doubt it had any influence over his naming at all. If anything it could be noted in a trivia section. Not at the top of the page.DukeLions 20:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Speculation: Jack is the demon It is possible that Jack is in fact the "demon" attacking the trolls' session, perhaps enticed to attack their session after encountering them in the Kid's session* and somehow gaining first guardian powers.** Jack most likely began attacking the trolls' session after fighting them in the kid's session. Whether or not this was in an attempt to kill the trolls before this happened, or simply to take the opportunity of more genocide is unclear. *Karkat mentioned he was working on a plan for the kids and the trolls to meet somehow, and Jade prototyping with Bec (even if he isn't dead), her magic cue-ball, or shenanigans involving the Green sun discovered by Rose are all possibilities. ::Now that's it's been established that Jack Noir is the demon from the rift, a few new questions are raised. Does Jack enter the troll's session immediately after being prototyped, or is he sent there by the rift some time after. The chronology is not clear in this latest Flash. Things are especially muddled by John's first with Karkat at the beginning of Act 5-2, where it seems that the scratch has not yet been invoked by the future kids. A second question is what the poolball code does. Yeah. I don't even know. AnatineTyrant 05:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::He leaves long after being prototyped, and the scratch won't happen for a while. ]] }} 05:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree it was confusing but its been pretty much said in more ways now. Some of the trolls, mainly Vriska, wanted a harder boss at the end so they jinxed the kids session and at the end of the kids session he is sent to the trolls. this is why the trolls didnt have an ending Question Why does Jack want to destroy Skaia? I get that the Queen and King wanted to destroy Skaia because that's their 'thing', but since Jack usurped both of them, what's HIS motivation? 18.11.10 Moss. needless destruction? :We have no idea what his motivations are at this point. It's not needless destruction though. ]] }} 02:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : :His character was set to it. you know the random suffling of game archtypes they do to have diffrent sessions : ::I'd actually say that this is probably because of the influence. They whisper to Dersites and make them want to destroy Skaia and prevent new universes from being created. You know, they usually do, so this is the main reason Dersites want to destroy Skaia, despise the Genesis Frog and are in war with Prospit. Dersites' way of thinking is based on this. This is, however, a speculation. ::Or they could want to destroy everything because they're game constructs who have to destroy everything. I still like the "Horrorterrors" version more since it seems more logical, since Prospit is affected by clouds of Skaia. Why wouldn't Derse be affected by their version of clouds? MorkLuffar 06:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture Tried adding a picture to the little menu thingy but now I messed it up. Can it be reverted? Karpinskijd 01:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it can; you just check the history and hit UNDO for the latest edit. No need to sweat it though, I've got it covered. Joseph Staleknight 02:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Lord of all Angels In the Return to the Core flash, Eridan tells Sollux and Feferi that the angels that he fought in the Land of Wrath and Angels prophesied that a "Lord of all Angels" would come, and that that angel is Noir. Where in his profile would that fit? Saiknohx 05:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Under AKA for starters, then maybe in past tense while talking about his arrival in the troll session.DukeLions 07:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) this article needs a huge makeover ...because it's cluttered with redundant info, or info that belongs into the spades slick page. And I also think it has too many pirces and va pictures. I'm willing to give it a small makeover, if enough people agree that it's in need of it (because I want to be sure that it's not my nit picking tendencies that are speaking here)BitterLime 12:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Jack's ~25 new outfits. Should we even bother? I mean, they are all in spriteform. 07:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Prototyped Jack ruins everything, including page formats Somebody needs to fix the code for the prototyped jack image. I just suck at coding so I'm not doing it myself. Kids in pajamas Does anyone know what that comment was about? I have no memory of any kids in pajamas. It could be foreshadowing rather than a callback, I really don't know, but I feel like I've missed something.- 18:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :He's talking about the troll's dream selves.BitterLime 18:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :oh...er...yeah. Okay. >.< bluh bluh - 20:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ïronically Well yeah, it's clear due to recent developing he ironically saved the trolls from being actually doomed and erased completly from existence by preventing their entrance to the Kid's universe. Might this be a sing of other motivations? Ender Is it worth to mention anywhere that he was the responsable for ending both, the troll and kid's universe?? 05:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) A new page for post-scratch session Jack Noir? We have a seperate page for the trolls Jack Noir? 14:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :I would suggest possibly moving Jack Noir to Bec Noir, and having Jack Noir be about the post-scratch version. Either way, he definitely needs his own article, because all different Session versions of other "proper" characters (so not the Black King, for example) have separate pages ::I don't think Bec Noir since that is more of a fan name. Also being that beta!Jack will probably continue to remain the main Jack he will probably stay there and the new Jack will probably get a rename, probably something with SS, Sleeper Slayer perhaps? :P (We just need to wait awhile, it's always with the waiting) The Light6 00:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::*does Ctrl-F on the search page* Found it. Hussie calls him "Bec Noir" four times in . Jack Noir is the name used most of the time, but Bec Noir is definitely not just a fan nickname. Besides, even if post-scratch Jack is renamed, it probably won't be for a while, and it seems silly to wait for a long time just on account of a name... we can rename it later, after all, just as we'll have to rename uranianUmbra eventually ::::EDIT: I should probably clarify that I don't necessarily advocate a new article right now, as it would be a very short article, but it's sensible to plan ahead for the fact that we will need one soon enough. Also, on the topic of Bec Noir, I initially worried about the spoiler, but then I remembered that (a) I'm not sure this wiki even has a spoiler policy and (b) Jack's infobox has a tab labelled Bec Noir anyway :P :::::On spoiler policy: Just taking a look at that this wiki it is clearly written in mind for someone who doesn't care about spoilers or has already read the comic. But yeah it is a little early to split of new Jack into his own article. Maybe if we're lucky if a clear rename of new Jack emerges before there is enough stuff to warrant a split we won't have to worry about what goes where when the time comes. (Also if beta!Jack is moved to Bec Noir that is gonna be a lot of links that will need to be fixed.) The Light6 02:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Can't we just move this to "Pre-scratch Jack Noir" or "Beta Jack Noir" and have a new article at "Post-scratch Jack Noir" or "Alpha Jack Noir"? Because these are definitely two seperate characters and should have two seperate articles. 01:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Name note Dou you think it's important that jack is third after king and queen in playing cards and Noir is third in command on Derse? Or is that not important to note? I need to login but this is wikia user StaryuManiac. 04:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :It already points that out right at the beginning of the article. There is no need to add it, it is already there. The Light6 06:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) UU and uu's Jack Should we make a page/section for him? Patman12 01:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Not sure what we'd call it, Uracil Session Jack Noir maybe? Plus we don't know all too much about him yet. However, if we do decide to make this page now, I have the pictures ready. Aepokk Venset 01:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Well we know that the Uracil Propitians and Dersites wear the color opposite to their respective Carapaces. : Maybe we should make a disambiguation page for all the Jacks (or maybe all of the Midnight Crew) and put the information there for the moment? Patman12 08:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Ta-da! Jack Noir (disambiguation). The Light6 08:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hat sprite I'm just realizing we don't have a sprite for him in his hat, as displayed on . We could put it under the Harlequin section on the infobox. 20:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I found out something So I was doing a french test and it said "un bec noir", and "bec noir" in french translates to Black beak.... Would that be trivia in anyway? Darth LeatherTouche 20:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Not really. Everyone already knows noir means black, and I'm sure the "Bec" was just a coincidence, as it's short for Becquerel. Plus the crow prototyping didn't even give him a beak. 23:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Pronuncation advice I always pronuncate his name like in French, like 'Jacques', maybe because of 'Noir'. So, should we pronuncate his name like it was French? 11:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Agents and Chess motifs The talk page for Carapacians was deleted, and I can't find anywhere else to put this. Anyway, does anybody have any theories on which chess pieces the Agents (Jack Noir and company) may correspond to? All the other carapacians are meant to correspond to a certain chess piece, as far as I understand. I'm a little early in Homestuck, around somewhere in the midst of Act 6 to be precise (Jake meets Aranea in a dream bubble) , so please excuse me if this detail is cleared up later on. BugWikiGuy (talk) 23:44, June 25, 2016 (UTC)